—Abrazando la Soledad—
by My Written
Summary: [COMPLETO...] Historias románticas, dramaticas, horror, suspenso, sy-fy, etc... Advertencia: Drabbles de no más de 100 a 500 palabras. Serie de Drabbles sin conexión de distintas parejas, cannon y no cannon. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Capítulo #10 listo.
1. Chapter 1

**...Abrazando la Soledad...**

 **.**

 **Me permiten presentarme soy:** **0Jp-tsuki0993** **y está es mi primera historia aquí en este fandom.**

 **Espero que mis ideas les guste, no me apego mucho al manga o el anime me gustan más los mundos alternos así puedo traerles historias todas raras.**

 **.**

Aquí encontraran relatos de todo y nada, frases de amor o angustia. Aquí la diversidad es lo más emocionante, así que solo queda dar vueltas a las paginas y encontrar tu estado de animo.

.

.

 **Advertencia: Drabbles de no más de 200 palabras.**

 **.**

 **.**

Advertencias: Las parejas pueden o no pueden ser cannon.

Clasificación: T

* * *

 **Rechazo**

—Hola— Diálogos y Narración

"— _Hola— Recuerdos"_

 **Parejas: Sesshomaru y Kagura**

Aún recuerdo ese día, cuándo le entregue esa caja de chocolates y sus palabras...

"— _Sesshomaru-kun, quiero estar a tu lado ¿aceptarías mis sentimientos? —.Expreso la chica de ojos rubís, con sus brazos extendidos mostrando una pequeña pero muy elaborada caja de bombones._ _  
El chico mirando a los ojos de ella solo le dijo.—No, así que lo siento—. Sin mucho esfuerzo se dio la vuelta y dejándola atrás."_

...Mi alma se partió en dos. Mi corazón dejo de latir un segundo, mi voz dejo mis cuerdas vocales. Mi temperatura bajo por lo menos diez grados y mis manos temblaron... acaso así se siente cuando yo rechazo a alguien— A mi mente solo se me vino la imagen de mi mejor amigo, un chico moreno que solo pasa hablando del como sería si los dos fuéramos pareja.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremece al recordar lo sucedido con él y poco a poco las ganas de llorar se abren en mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Palabras [160]


	2. Chapter 2

**Obcecado**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Drabbles de no más de 100 a 500 palabras.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hola— Diálogos y Narración

 _"—_ _Hola— Recuerdos"_

 **Parejas:** **Ban** **kotsu** **y Kana**

—Eres el mayor tesoro que tengo—. Su voz fue subiendo a cada momento que decía esas palabras la pelo-plateada.

—Tú eres la peor escoria que he conocido. Así que no mal interpretes ésto cómo algo entre tú y yo—. Rudo y preciso como él no hay dos. _Y así lo amaba._

—Para mal o para bien que venga estamos unidos. Así que eres tú el qué debe de aceptar los hechos y lazos que nos unen—. Con voz decidida y heredada de su padre Naraku, Kana se impuso

—...—. Y el silencio crecía en la habitación.

Una habitación especial para la recién pareja. Un matrimonio que abría los brazos a su destino marcado.

Dos almas desiguales unidas por sus padres.

.

.

.

[Palabras: 120 ]


	3. Chapter 3

**3_Fiebre**

.

.

 **—** **Hola— Diálogos y Narración**

 _ **—**_ _ **Hola— Pensamientos**_

 _ **"—**_ _ **Hola— Recuerdos"**_

 _._

 _._

Personajes: Kikio y Sesshomaru.

.

.

Ante la mirada de todos los aldeanos la miko de barro estaba ante ellos, cuidando a los más enfermos de la gripe del momento. Era un virus que andaba atacando a varias aldeas y ella les transmitía un té hecho hiervas como una medicina.

El demonio la miro muy fijamente y le dijo sin necesidad de palabras que si algo le pasaba a su protegida ella volvería de donde nunca— _para él_ — tuvo que salir.

—Amo bonito que espera que haga esa mujer de barro con la niña—. La mirada ámbar del lord, se poso a su sirviente, ese demonio sapo que solo pasaba adulando lo como si a él le importara tanto.

—Salvarla, Yaken.

—Si amo bonito.

La respiración de Rin era más compasa y hasta ahora la fiebre iba menguando. Muy en el fondo Kikio temió y no por ella si no por la única que era capaz de sacar algo bueno del medio hermano de Inuyasha. Su hanyo.

.

.

.

Palabras [162]


	4. Chapter 4

**4_Boda**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 **Personajes: Inuyasha y Kagome**

Mentira. Todo era mentira...

 _._

—Acepto—. Y aún así esa frase salio de mis labios hoy de un rojo muy fuerte, el clima helado y el viento azotando mi cabello suelto tanto como las cortinas de la carpa sonaron como campanas que anunciaban el desastre eminente de está unión.

.

 _Mentira cada palabra que salia de su boca era una mentira, es más tengo que decir que una vida a su lado sería también una mentira._

 _._

—Inuyasha. Aceptas a Kagome como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad. Hasta que la muerte lo separe—. Él también dijo la misma palabra que salio de mis labios. De su boca, una boca que de antaño la vea muy sensual y hasta a él lo veía un pecado andante. A la persona que ahora comparte alianzas conmigo.

—Lo que hoy a unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre—. En ese momento su cuerpo tembló, por la frase dicha del cura porqué en nuestro caso no sería uno, sino serían dos hombres los que nos separarían.

.

 _—_ _El mío y el suyo—_

.

Mi adorado y nuevo marido era un hombre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, él cual está casado con mi mejor amiga.

Y mi hombre es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, el cual es ahora el padrino de esta farsa, el cual al verlo me doy cuenta que me mira tan encantadoramente e intensamente que no se como nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Por supuesto Inuyasha sí y me llevo a su lado porqué él sabe lo que estar tan cerca de la persona amada y sin poder hacer nada.

.

.

.

.Palabras...[281]


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Golosinas

.

.

.

 **Personajes: Jaken y Rin**

.

.

.

Una niña corría por el sendero del río. Mientras un demonio sapo la vigilaba junto con el dragón volador de su amo bonito, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

—Niña no corras o te caerás al río y no tenemos ropa aquí—. Se quejo el demonio con voz cansada y frustrada.

—Oh señor Jaken, Rin tiene hambre, podría ir Rin al bosque a buscar moras.— la pequeña joven de once años brinco a cada palabra dicha, desesperando más al viejo sapo.

—No. Al amo no le gustaría.

—Pero Rin tiene hambre—. Rin volvió a hablar y esta ves seguido de un puchero.

De repente por el mismo sendero que antes la niña jugaba apareció corriendo la mujer del medio hermano de su amo, la chica rara de vestimenta más rara. Según el demonio sapo.

—Rin, Jaken ¿Qué están haciendo cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede?

—Tonta humana, estamos esperando ami amo que más estaríamos haciendo.

—Señorita Kagome, señorita Kagome. Rin tiene hambre pero el señor Jaken no me deja ir por moras al bosque—. La niña volvió a su parloteo y Jaken solo rodaba los ojos. Mientras la miko del futuro pensaba en como no reír de la situación. Pero mientras los observaba volver a discutir recordó que traía algo que podía gustar a la pequeña.

—Rin toma. En mi mundo hacen ésto, puede que te guste. Mientras la miko le daba unas bolitas de colores, a Jaken no le gustaba eso. Si algo le pasaba a esa niña su amo bonito lo mataría.

Cuando la pequeña termino de comer esas bolitas se puso muy feliz y Kagome se fue.

El sapo demonio comprendió más tarde que esas bolitas eran dulces y la niña ya de por si estaba llena de energía ahora con eso en su cuerpo era peor.

.

.

.

 _Y mas tarde..._

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban esas bolas de colores, Jaken?

 _Sí su amo no estaba muy feliz con la niña en ese estado_ —. Golosinas de sabor—. _Que no me mate. Era lo único que Jaken podía rezar._

.

.

.

palabras [350]


	6. Chapter 6

**6_Historia**

.

.

.

 **Personajes: Kikyo y Sesshomaru.**

.

.

.

* * *

En la academia de la ciudad de Shikon los alumnos batallaban con las mismas clases una y otra vez. Pero que podía ser diferente de ayer se decían unos a otros sin necesitar palabras. Solo pedían un cambio en su monotonía.

La siguiente clase era una de las más aburridas para la mayoría ya que la maestra en sí era muy linda pero también muy amargada — _Kagura_ —.

—Clase el día de hoy su maestra no podrá asistir así que tendrán un suplente—. La perfecta les dijo; y puerta entre abierta por fin cedió y de ella un hombre — _hermoso, dicho por todas las estudiantes_ — se dio a ver. Y los alumnos varones decepcionados quedaron.

—Clase él es Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho. Maestro suplente de historia, trátenlo bien—. Y sin más la perfecta se fue.

Todas las alumnas anotaron el nombre de su maestro , unas con más esmero que otras y entre ella estaba ¡ella! Sí ella. Solo con ver a ese hombre recordó a su viejo amor, aquel que por no poder cambiar su forma de ser perdió. Sus miradas chocaron la de ella asombrada y la de él con molestia.

.

.

Sesshomaru solo pensaba porque de todas las academias tenía que terminar en esa para encontrarse con una ex-novia de su molesto hermano. No solo era fatal que ese _perro_ se haya quedado con el amor de su vida. Ahora tendría que ver a la chica, y recordaría a su medio hermano.— _Genial—._

.

.

Kikyo por su parte solo esperaba no ser una molestia para ese hombre, porque Sesshomaru era un hombre, no un niño como fue su _Inuyasha_.

* * *

No creo que haya amor entre esta pareja es más creo que solo comparten sentimientos por personas que están entrelazadas con sus vidas. Pero ustedes piden y yo solo escribo. Espero que les guste. Y si tienen en mente una pareja rara, díganme y yo con gusto los complaceré

.

.

.

— **Palabras….[320]**


	7. Chapter 7

**—Hermanos—**

.

.

.

—¿A dónde se cree que va jovencito?—. La voz de su institutriz hizo que el joven amo detuviera su carrera por el pasillo de la gran casa. Mientras su hermano mayor solo lo miraba por encima de su libro, de pasta gruesa. Su hermano mayor tenía su mirada ámbar muy fija en su persona. Reprendiéndolo y poniéndose de parte de la institutriz.

—Señorito, porque siempre corre en la casa. Para eso esta el patio y sus clases aún no han terminado.

—Yo...

—Señorita Kaede, ahora yo atenderé a mi hermano. Regrese a su sala, por favor.

—Joven Sesshomaru... Esta bien. Con su permiso.

.

.

.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos en la gran sala, mientras el pequeño — _o no tanto_ — Inuyasha agachaba la cabeza en señal de respeto y disculpa por siempre importunar a su hermano cuando éste estaba en la finca.

—Así qué... Inuyasha ¿cómo es que siempre estas en conflicto con la institutriz?—. Quiso saber el mayor de los hermanos. Él a pesar de ser el primogénito y sucesor de las tierras de su padre era también de las su madre, por eso casi nunca estaba en la finca. Su padre al volverse a casar, tres años después de la muerte Irasue— _su madre_ —.

—Yo solo quería estar más tiempo contigo, hermano. Y también Kanna y Kouga—. Se apresuro a decir.

Kanna es la única hija del ex general Taisho. Y única hermana de sangre por sus los padres, de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha y el pequeño de seis años Kouga eran de Izayoi— _segunda esposa del señor Taisho_ —.

—Bueno entonces ve y siéntate y lee mientras yo también lo hago así estarás a mi lado y no descuidas tus estudios.

Con solo esas palabras Inuyasha de quince años resoplo con un poco de resignación y acato la orden de su hermano de veinte años de edad.

A pesar de todo lo único que hacia en la hacienda era perseguir a su hermano ya que era su ejemplo a seguir, su guía, su mentor y el lo amaba con toda su corazón a pesar que muy dentro de él sabía que no eran hermanos del todo, nunca hacía distinción entre él y Kouga con Kanna que era casi su copia, en lo físico.

.

.

.

Izayoi solo veía a su hijo mayor interactuar con el primogénito de su esposo y sonreír. Nunca pensó que se llevarían tan bien ellos. Y se sentía dichosa. Para ella los cuatro niños eran suyos porqué ella siempre amó y amará al General Taisho.

.

.

.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**7_Padre.**

.

.

.

El lord de las tierras del Oeste se sentía poderoso, había cumplido con su tarea como el Lord Inu no Taisho, comandante del ejercito más temido de los demonios perros.

Aunque tuvo que pasar por mucho...

.

.

.

Se caso con Irasue y tuvo a su hijo Sesshomaru, como digno sucesor de esas tierras y con una madre que él sabía perfectamente haría de ése cachorro más que perfecto para desempeñar el papel sin ninguna dificultad.

Aunque la guerra lo dejo marcado no solo su cuerpo sino también su forma de pensar.

.

— _Ahora el amor esta más que bienvenido a mi vida_ —. Susurró al viento.

.

Lo que nunca imagino es que encontraría el amor en una simple y mortal ¡humana!. Si su padre lo hubiera visto lo habría matado. Su esposa, bueno, primer esposa lo desconoció como su pareja; y lo que más le dolió es que le quito ver a su cachorro. Pero con el tiempo logro tener un cachorro más, Inuyasha.

Su segunda esposa, la humana era todo lo que el estaba dispuesto a amar, ya no más "demonios" hermosas y con exuberantes curvas. Su hermosa Izayoi era todo y mas.

.

.

.

Lo que no pudo prever Inu no Taisho es que sus hijos no se amarían, es más habría un odio sembrado por un demonio particular y exasperarte, su primer esposa y por la ingenuidad de la segunda. Y él ya muerto no haría nada.

Sus hijos, los hermanos, no se hablarían y el odio crecería hasta que ambos encontraran el amor y él pedía al supremo que no fuera de la misma mujer.

.

.

.

.

Raro, más que raro. Sí mucho...

Con este van 8 y solo habrá 10 así que solo quedan 2 más para disfrutar.

Tal ves saque un independiente de uno de estas mini historias ¿Cuál les gustaría? A mi me gusta hermanos. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Una acción siempre tiene una reacción**

Algo loco.

Pareja: Kikyou e Inuyasha- Sesshomaru [Ooc] y Kagome

Espero y puedan captar esta historia esta algo enredada :)

Ningun personaje me pertenece mía solo la historia loca y mas loca.

* * *

.

.

.

Los hechos habían pasado y la mujer tras herir a ese demonio en particular se dio cuenta que el malvado de Naraku quería la perla y ataco la aldea donde su hermana pequeña aun estaba.

No supo cómo y exactamente porqué pero un demonio perro apareció y alejo al hombre que un día ella cuido.

Tras pasar todo el caos el demonio perro se trasformo en una esfera de luz y voló asta donde ella misma había puesto a Inuyasha su amor prohibido un híbrido _—demonio-humano—_ ; y ella una miko— _no se podía_ —.

—Qué le hiciste humana. Esta es una forma muy denigrante... hasta a mi me da algo de lastima que mi raza este así.

—Es híbrido, no es un puro. Así que no creo que posea usted algo de lastima hacia él.— No dejaría que lastimara a su amor. Solo ella podía hacerlo, ¿verdad?.

—Ump este híbrido es hijo del general Inu no Taisho y una humana.

La miko supo entonces que su amado era un semi-demonio de gran familia y poder en la escala de demonios.— Y también es mi medio hermano. Así que liberarlo para poder llevarlo de esta aldea nefasta.

La miko lloró internamente, de impotencia su amado Inuyasha sería llevado a dónde ese demonio lo quisiera y corrompería más su alma.

.

.

.

Después de cincuenta años, muchas cosas pasaron entre ellas, la miko Kikyou murió purificando la perla de chikon por causa de los demonios de Naraku y esta ves no hubo nadie que la ayudara. Kaede tomó el lugar de su hermana y cuido el templo. Los demonios pasaban y acechaban la pequeña aldea. Los exterminadores hicieron un trato con ellos para brindarles protección. Y un monje también se unió a la pequeña aldea buscando una esposa. Que tiempo después se decía que se quedo atrapado por una bella exterminadora de nombre Sango.

—Anciana ya es hora salga para que podamos hacer un barrido al templo. —Sango una mujer bella y con carácter fuerte junto a su amado monje que iba con ella a todas partes y por eso a veces se ganaba un buen golpe.

—Si niña, ya voy—.Kaede amaba a todos los jóvenes que le ayudaban pero últimamente los demonios estaban más alterados y eso les preocupaban a todos.

Una noche todo sucedió una mujer demonio cien pies llego y atravesó la aldea gimiendo que la había encontrado y fue un caos total. Como aquella vez la aldea se lleno de temor a muertes pero en ves de eso se arrastro una vida— una joven de un pozo que gritaba y lloraba— y como esa vez un demonio perro llego seguido de un híbrido pero... ¿era para salvarlos o armar más caos?

La mujer cien pies cayó al suelo en dos pedazos y su sangre negra bañaba a la chica que vestía algo raro. El demonio perro se inclino a ella mostrando sus dientes caninos grandes y afilados y el híbrido un poco más relajado le hablo:

—Que pasa, te comió la lengua el perro, ¿Kikyou?

—¿Kikyou?—. Repitió la humana.

—Humana, quién eres y de dónde vienes—. El enorme perro hablo y la joven grito, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue sus ojos de color ámbar y fríos pero el otro tipo también los tenía así. Pensó que su sueño era muy raro. Jamás volvería ver "El país de las maravillas" antes de dormir.

Cuando todo se calmo ellos se enteraron de:

—La humana tenía por nombre Kagome y venia del futuro.

—Kikyou estaba muerta —Golpe emocional para el chico perro. Y confusión para la joven humana de ropas raras apodada así por Sesshomaru.

—El perro blanco gigante era muy guapo cuando tenia forma "humana"—. Pensaba Kagome y no estaba soñando, estaba en la época feudal, salto en el tiempo por su pozo. ¡Nadie lo creería!

Sesshomaru solo quería matar algo—. Naraku sigue vivo. Les dijo la ahora anciana Kaede— excusa para que Sesshomaru desapareciera.

—Ahora ¿cómo volveré a casa? —Kagome por muy feliz que fuere de no ir a ser su examen mañana tenía familia y esa gente tenían problemas que una chica de quince años de dad no podía arreglar. ¿verdad?.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin capítulo 9 y penúltimo.**

 **Al tema del capítulo 10 ustedes decidan.**

 **pareja o personajes de su preferencia.**


	10. Chapter 10-1

**Capitulo 10**

Japón, Era Sengoku... 1467 Guerra de Onin

Diversidad de parejas, unas solo nombradas, amores con un fin y nuevo comienzo, amores solo de pasada, amores sin poder ser llevados. Así que disfruten.

Mundo casi alterno. Muy casi alterno :3

Capítulo 10-¿ ½?

* * *

.

.

.

—Amo nos atacan, hay muchos de esas criaturas... —. La voz de uno de sus más fieles sirvientes se alzo entre la multitud de soldados que estaban para proteger. La casa de la familia Taisho, estaba siendo atacada y sometida por los demonios malvados del emperador.

—Ya la veo. Jaken... que cuiden a todas las mujeres de la casa, principalmente la mía. Es hora de entrar en el campo de batalla.— el sirviente corrió lo que más pudo hacía las habitaciones donde estaban las damas del castillo.

Primero avisaría a la señora Irasue ella tendría que poner el orden con las mujeres. Él amo tendría que poder concentrarse mejor en el campo de batalla.

—Mi señora... el amo desea que vaya al refugio con las mujeres principalmente con la mujer de él.

—Ese hijo mío que se cree. ¡Que yo la gran dama de guerra estará tras unas murallas! y esa mujercita que tiene no me agrada, por mi que se muera.— la señora Irasue, expulso toda su cólera. Ella era una mujer, la mujer del ex lord del Oeste por que ese ya estaba muerto en combate y su furcia también. Ahora solo por petición de su único hijo estaba criando al bastardo de su difunto esposo.

Y cuando menos esperaron todo paso. La guerra empeoro, los demonios estaban más cerca de ellos y el fiel Jaken lucho, hasta que dio su vida para proteger a la mujer de su amo, la señora Rin. Mientras ella huía a toda prisa por los corredores del palacio pero aun así no escapo a su destino.

La dama de guerra mataba a todo aquel que podía y el bastardo de su esposo llamado Inuyasha, que también participaba en esa lucha contra esos demonios; aunque el muchacho solo tenía doce años de edad.

.

.

.

Tras casi tres días después de salir y llevar a esos demonios fuera de sus puertas el actual lord de las tierras del Oeste se encontraba bañado en sangre y el cansancio pesaba en él. Cuando vio la entrada de su castillo sonrió un poco pero a medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta que las puertas estaban abiertas y las manchas de sangre seca en las paredes.

Corriendo se apresuro para llegar a la entrada de la casa pronto vio a los guardias bañados en sangre y más insectos venenosos también tirados en su patio delantero mientras seguía y observaba los corredores llenos de cuerpos.

—Hermano, estas aquí

—Inuyasha... estas vivo. ¿Y mi madre y esposa dónde están? —demando saber.

—No lo sé. La señora Irasue salio con un sable y estaba peleando y tu esposa pues no la vi desde que Jaken le dijo que fuera al refugio.

—...— Sesshomaru no tenía voz y sus músculos estaban débiles.

—Jaken... él esta muerto lo vi en los corredores que van para el ala sur—. Inuyasha solo bajo los ojos.

Ambos hermanos salieron directo por la dirección de la ala norte para poder estar cerca del refugio. Al llegar solo pudieron ver la puerta abierta y a miles de mujeres tiradas y ensangrentadas... los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron más de la cuenta su amada esposa, mujer de su alma también se encontraba ahí. Sin vida y sin espirito, por que las serpientes estaban ahí esas criaturas estaban llevándose todas las almas de los muertos.

—Hermano, lo lamento tanto.

—No, tú no sabes lo que siento, mi alma y mi esperanza de un mundo mejor ya no esta. El emperador Naraku pagara por esto.

—Hermano.— susurro Inuyasha con pesar, le heria enormemente el estado de su hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Los años pasaron y el castillo del Oeste ya no era lo que antes fue, los hermanos ahora no eran los humanos que el pueblo adoraba y veneraba ya no eran sus reyes ahora eran temidos por todos ellos.

—Aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo y ya son casi diez años en esta forma.

—Es toda culpa de ese monstruo.

.

.

.

— _Naraku, vengo por mi venganza hace más de tres años que destruiste mi vida así que ya es tú hora._

— _Insolente humano, nunca harás nada para conmigo._

— _Mi hermano y yo te mataremos monstruo._

— _Joven Inuyasha, tan inocente. Jamas me harán daño así con esos cuerpos tan simples_

 _y débiles._

— _...— de la nada una luz los rodio y mientra ellos caían en un sueño el demonio del emperador Naraku huía, la sacerdotisa Midoriko apareció entre esas luz y en la mente de los señores feudales Taisho les hablo. Prometiendo les poder y mucha fuerza. Ellos con sus corazones débiles por las perdidas de sus familiares y amadas aceptaron y con ello se convirtieron en bestias. Haciendo honor a su apellido fueron las bestias con cola. Unos Yukais._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Hace más tiempo que lo que creí. Hermano .

—Sí, ¿Sesshomaru?—. Preguntó Inuyasha.

—Temo por nuestras vidas, ya no somos humanos y las personas nos temen y hasta no cazan hay muchos grupos de odio para este tipo de vida. Nosotros somos los yukai con más poder y fuerza en este momento y las tierras que nos rodean son prosperas. Temo que nos quieran quitar nuestra casa, nuestros recuerdos.

—No lo harán. Iremos donde ese herrero y nos hará nuestras armas.

Así trascurrió el tiempo y ellos los hermanos Taisho se hicieron leyenda. Sus armas consistían no solo en matar a las bestias si no que si trabajaban con su energía hasta podían crear puertas para mundos del más allá.

De Naraku no se supo mucho, solo que tras salir herido por la miko Midoriko; escapo y se oculto en las tierras donde no podían adentrarse porque estaban infectadas de monstruos.

.

.

.

1800 Japón

—Mira a donde hemos llegado, hermano de bestias a simples hombres donde crees que este ahora Naraku en todas la peleas que hemos participado no hemos podido cazarle y ya estamos casi por cumplir cuatrocientos años. Somos unos viejos.

—No lo sé. Pero mira en este tiempo poseemos suficiente dinero. Para pasar como los jóvenes más adecuados para contraer matrimonio, tal ves tu vayas a casarte es hora que te fijes en alguien querido hermano.

—La joven hija de párroco es muy bella, ella es la indicada.

Las vidas de los hermanos Taisho han avanzado más de lo que ellos pensaran eran casi inmortales pero eso evitaba que hicieran de su vida algo bueno con el tiempo pudieron pasar por humanos normales, más Inuyasha ahora usaba el cabello algo largo y sus marcas de color violeta solo con algo de maquillaje las ocultaba e igual a él también lo hacia.

La boda de Inuyasha se realizo dando así que la bella Kikyo entrara en su familia. Siempre ella ahí buscaba cosas que hacer pero el tiempo paso y ella dio a luz a una hermosa niña más humana que otra cosa, tanto él como su hermano estaban felices hasta que la niña despertó su lado demoníaco. Kikyo asustada no supo como hacerle frente a ese reto. Y la muerte fue la solución dejando a su hijo más pequeño de solo tres meses con cabellos blancos y ojos ámbar solo Akeni su hija mitad demonio lloró mucho.

Inuyasha devastado por la muerte de su esposa solo le quedo el consuelo de sus hijos. Sesshomaru supo que los humanos no los dejarían en paz asta que se casaran de nuevo los niños casi no salían de la casa y el pequeño Inu— en honor al padre de ambos— solo pedía estar tranquilo.

.

.

.

Naraku por su parte también formo su familia, bueno encontró a su familiares su única hermana se caso y tuvo descendencia ahora vivía en un templo con sus tatara-tatara nietos sobrino.

—Tío Naraku, porque casi no escuchamos de ti.— la voz de su sobrino mayor se escucho en su cuarto

—Huí de casa cuando era más pequeño que tú y ahora tengo dinero para mantenerme y a ustedes claro mi familia.

—Oh y cuando te casaras tío, podré ser la niña de las flores— Emma la hija menor de la hoy en día sería la tatara-tatara nieta de su hermana, era muy bella pero molesta.

—Claro Emma.

.

.

.

1990 Japón

—Papá creo que es hora que nosotros nos vayamos por nuestro propio mundo.

—Oh, Inu y Akemi... claro. Ya están más que mayores espero pronto tenerlos aquí con nosotros.

—Claro papá. Y tío Sesshomaru ya cásate estas haciéndote viejo.

—Claro... lo mismo para su padre. Verdad.— la cara de Akemi se torno roja y si era verdad ella amo mucho a su madre pero ver a su padre con otra por más de unos siglos después...

—Claro sería más que feliz ver a mi padre casado de nuevo.

—Mas que felices tío.

—Mis hijos me aman que me buscaran una novia. —Sesshomaru murmuro por lo bajo, sus sobrinos era cosa seria. A él lo único que le importaba era su hijo Riota que ahora debía de estar llegar para la celebración del tercer cumpleaños de Hojo. Su nieto.

.

.

.

—Es niña, no es fantástico tío.— su único sobrino hasta ahora vivo y solo él conocedor de la verdad le sonrió jamas imagino que Emma se casara con un Higurashi. Y aun existieran.

—Sí y como la llamaras.

—Kagome como tu hermana, tío Naraku.— Naraku se lleno por primera vez en muchos años de algo conocido como ternura y amor hacía su familia. Por que a pesar de vivir siempre con ellos jamás entro de lleno a una familia y ahora gozaba de una a la que amaba con toda su alma.

.

.

.

Continuara... si vale la pena hacerle dos capítulos a este.


End file.
